youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Look Into the Light, Part 1
Don't Look Into the Light is the first episode of Young Justice Quest and also the first episode of season 1. Script camera zooms in on Artemis at her house. Her sister, mother, and father are in the room as well. They are eating dinner. Sportsmaster: Don't think this means we're done as villains. Cheshire: We're only resting you see. It will all be over soon. Sportsmaster: Remember that the only thing that matters, is that on that team, you're alone, but with us, you would be with family. Crock: Artemis, don't listen to them. You can make up you're own mind. Artemis: All this fighting... I'll be in my room. Sportsmaster: What did I say? Crock: Artemis, come back here. Artemis: Just leave me alone, mom. Crock: Oh, uh... camera cuts to the window so that no one in the house can see it from where they are. The camera shows inside the house. Artemis is seen storming up the stairs. camera shows Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash talking. Robin and Kid Flash are in their street clothes. Robin: Well, it's not like we go on any missions. Aqualad: We have beaten our enemies, and for the moment they stay down. We need to take the time to rest. Flash: You sure about that. Robin: Dude, Batman would have told us. Flash: Batman never tells us. Aqualad: Even if they did have a mission for us, they wouldn't tell us why it was needed, because they never do. Flash: Right... Crock, wheeling into Artemis' room: Artemis, you have to come down and eat. Artemis: Not in the mood... Crock: Stay up here then, and miss out on the family bonding time Artemis: The only thing this family considers to be family bonding time is when we're trying to kill each other. Crock: They've changed Artemis... Artemis: I guess you are right... walks down the stairs and sits down at the table. Cheshire: Glad you decided to join us... the camera is outside the house, looking in a window so that no one can see outside based on where they are. Red Arrow walks into the view of the camera so that he can be seen frowning. He kneels down and takes out his bow. He carefully aims the bow at Artemis and then prepares to fire. Cheshire gets out of her seat and notices Red Arrow just as he is firing. She slaps the arrow away and stands in front of the table. Cheshire: I believe that we have a spy. Artemis: Roy? jumping up: Get back here punk... Arrow jumps up and starts running down the side of the street. Cheshire jumps out the window and starts chasing Red Arrow. Sportsmaster jumps on a motorcycle and starts chasing Red Arrow as well. He runs all the way across town and dives down a back alley. Cheshire turns down the same alley and Sportsmaster follows. Cheshire: So, do we do this the easy way or the hard way. Arrow: Neither. dumpster next to Sportsmaster starts shaking. Superboy jumps out and tackles Sportsmaster to the ground. Cheshire turns around and sees Artemis aiming an arrow at her while Superboy kicks her legs so she falls to the ground. Red Arrow jumps over the dumpster and is reunited with Artemis and Superboy. Superboy: That was the weirdest thing I have ever done. Artemis: That was the weirdest thing I have ever done. screen zooms out and it is revealed to be camera footage. The camera cuts to a figure watching the footage. Figure: When the heroes rise, the light will fall, and it will be the end of it all. Be Continued Category:Episodes Category:Young Justice: Quest Category:Young Justice: Quest Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Two-Part Episodes